STARLIGHT - Keo
by DaeMinJae
Summary: Kisah Ken dengan Leo. Ispirated By Taylor swift - Starlight. /Keo VIXX fanfic/For 3rd Anniversary debut.


**STARLIGHT**

 **.**

 **Keo fanfiction**

 **.**

 **Inspirated by Taylor Swift - Starlight**

 **.**

 **Sorry for bad! Typo! AU!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **..**

 **Happy reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **I said "Oh my, what a marvelous tune"**_

 _ **Aku bilang "Astaga, sungguh lagu yang indah"**_

Disebuah acara khusus hanya untuk para petinggi perusahaan. Ada seseorang yang tengah duduk manis dibangku taman, memang, acara ini diselenggarakan dibelakang rumah, disebuah pekarangan yang luas. Dengan diringi musik klasik yang sangat lembut didengar, dan orang orang yang tengah berdansa didepannya. Orang itu memejamkan matanya menikmati iringan lagu.

"Lagu yang indah" Ujarnya pelan. Kini kakinya mulai menghentak hentak pelan senada dengan debuman lagu.

 _ **It was the best night, never would forget how he moved**_

 _ **Itulah malam terbaik, takkan pernah kulupa gerakannya**_

 _ **The whole place was dressed to the nines, and we were dancing dancing**_

 _ **Semua orang berdandan mewah, dan kita berdansa**_

Ada seseorang yang menepuk pundak orang itu. Dengan gerakan pelan orang itu membuka matanya. Lalu ia tersenyum menatap orang didepannya.

"Ken-ah, kau mau berdansa denganku?" Pertanyaan itu langsung disambut dengan anggukan. Orang itu mengulurkan tangannya dan orang yang dipanggil Ken memegang tangan itu. Keduanya berjalan dengan anggunnya menuju tempat dansa, diantara orang orang yang bergaun panjang maupun pendek, Berjas maupun hanya dengan kemeja saja. Keduanya tidak peduli dengan itu. Mereka berdansa seolah tidak ada siapapun, serasa dunia hanya milik mereka berdua. Hanya untuk malam ini, ya malam ini.

 _ **Like we're made of starlight**_

 _ **Seolah kita tercipta dari cahaya bintang**_

 _ **Like we're made of starlight**_

 _ **Seolah kita tercipta dari cahaya bintang**_

Mereka berdua terus saja berdansa dengan apik, sampai sampai mereka diperhatikan seluruh orang yang berdansa, mereka menatap dengan pandangan takjub. Belum ada dansa seperti ini.

Dansa mereka berhenti dengan Ken yang mengalungkan tangannya ke leher orang itu, dan dia -orang itu- memegang pinggang Ken yang ramping layaknya wanita. Namun, nyatanya Ken itu pria.

"Leo hyung, i love you" Ken berucap demikian. Orang yang dipanggil Leo itu menarik tubuh Ken agar semakin dekat. Leo mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Ken, dan Ken sendiri otomatis memejamkan kedua matanya.

Sorakan sorakan yang begitu meriah mengiringi tautan bibir keduanya.

 _ **I met ***** on the boardwalk, summer of 45**_

 _ **Kujumpa ***** di pinggir pantai, saat musim panas 45 derajat**_

 _ **Picks me up play one night at the window he was 17 and crazy running wild, wild**_

 _ **Menjemputku, bermain suatu malam di jendela, usia 17 dan berlari liar**_

Flashback~

Ken sedang memandang keluar dari jendelanya, Siang ini begitu panas. Ia memandang ke langit, hanya ada warna biru yang menghiasi langit. Entah mengapa itu dapat membuat Ken tersenyum. Didepannya terdapat pantai, dengan laut berombak yang indah. Itu melengkapi liburan Ken disini yang hanya tiga hari saja.

Ken turun dari lantai atas -tempatnya sekarang- hotel yang akan ia tempati beberapa hari. Sebelumnya ia menutup gorden jendelanya. Ken berlari pelan keluar dari hotel. Dengan baju pendek juga celana pendek itu Ken berjalan menuju pantai. Tanpa sengaja Ken menabrak orang yang tengah berjalan. Untung, keduanya tidak terjatuh.

Ken menatap orang didepannya, sangat tampan. Wajah Ken langsung merah merona saat mengucapkan itu. Bukankah ia pria normal? Kenapa bisa ia bilang seperti itu?. Orang yang ditatap Ken hanya diam, tidak berbuat apa-apa matanya menelusuri lekuk tubuh Ken dari bawah keatas.

"Er.. siapa namamu?" Orang itu membuka pembicaraan dengan gugup. Ken mengerjapkan matanya lucu. Suaranya sangat lembut, batinnya.

"Lee Ken imnida, kau?" Ken mengulurkan tangannya keorang itu. Dan dia menjabat tangan Ken. "Jung Leo imnida".

Setelah mereka berbincang lama dibawah teriknya matahari. Leo mengajak Ken kerumahnya. Mereka bahkan belum dekat. Tapi Leo sudah berani mengajak Ken kerumahnya. Ken yang polos itu mengangguk, ia percaya pada Leo

.

.

Ken berada dirumah Leo satu hari penuh. Ternyata, Leo itu orangnya sangat sangat cocok kalau diajak bicara. Ken sangat senang sekarang. Dan yang dia ketahui, Leo berumur 17 tapi sudah bekerja. Dan dengan itu ia tau kalau Leo lebih tua darinya.

Ken sangat iri dengan Leo, dia bisa melihat pantai setiap hari dan memandang sunset yang indah. Sedangkan ia? Ia harus memaksa kedua orang tuanya yang sibuk itu untuk mengijinkannya liburan musim panas sendiri, sangat tidak adil bahwa kakaknya boleh keluar negeri tanpa diawasi orang tuanya?. Ken sangat tak suka kalau ia dianggap sebagai wanita dirumah.

 _ **Can't remember what song it was playing when we walked in**_

 _ **Tak kuingat lagu apa yang terdengar saat dia masuk**_

 _ **That night we snuck into a yacht club party**_

 _ **Malam itu kami menyelinap ke pesta klub perahu layar**_

Leo menyuruh Ken berganti pakaian dengan gaun. Tentu Ken tidak mau. Tapi dengan paksaan dari Leo akhirnya Ken mau memakainya. Dengan ditambah wig panjang kini Ken terlihat sangat cantik. Leo tersenyum, ia tak salah memakaikan gaun pada Ken. Ia berencana mengajak Ken kesebuah club dipojokan pantai.

Leo membukakan pintu mobil untuk Ken. Lalu ia masuk lewat pintu lainnya dan mulai menyetir.

"Sebenarnya kita mau kemana hyung?" Ken bertanya. Leo hanya menggumankan kata yang tak jelas

 _ **Pretending to be a duchess and a prince**_

 _ **Menyamar sebagai istri bangsawan dan pangeran**_

 _ **He still look at you worrying so much about things you can't change**_

 _ **Dia masih menatapmu, khawatir tentang hal-hal yang tak bisa kau ubah**_

Mereka berdua sampai disana. Ken kini tau dia diajak kemana. Meskipun ia anggap dirinya sendiri polos, ia juga tau tempat ini sebuah club. Star club, tempat dimana isinya hanya untuk kaum bangsawan, orang biasa tidak akan boleh masuk. Tapi tunggu.. apa Leo seorang bangsawan?, ah tidakk

Ken merasakan jantungnya berdetak makin cepat saat Leo mengucapkan 'dia istriku'. Wajahnya langsung memerah sempurna. Jadi benar Leo hyung itu bangsawan? Tapi kenapa tidak tinggal di istana seperti didongeng dongeng? Batin ken.

"Hyung, kau seorang bangsawan ya?" Ken memberanikan dirinya untuk bersuara. Leo menggeleng. Ken bernafas lega melihatnya.

Leo menatap Ken tajam. Ia seperti mengenalnya, kenapa ia tak ingat?. Sebenarnya Leo tidak memiliki orang tua. Dia tinggal sendiri dengan uang dan perusahaan peninggalan orang tuanya. Ia sudah menjalani ini selama 2 tahun. Kalau bukan karena IQ yang tinggi, maka ia tidak akan seperti ini.

Orang-orang biasa menatapnya sebagai anak ingusan yang hanya menghabiskan uang orang tuanya tapi nyatanya salah, ia menggunakan uang hasil kerja kerasnya sendiri. Ia meninggalkan sekolahnya setelah kedua orang tuanya tiada.

Leo meminum bir begitu banyak, hingga akhirnya dia mabuk. Ken kebingungan menanganinya, jika ia memakai jas lebih enak menolong Leo, tapi ia kan memakai gaun dan high heels. Bagaimana?

 _ **You'll spend your whole life singing the blues if you keep thinking that way**_

 _ **Kau kan habiskan seumur hidupmu nyanyikan lagu sedih jika kau terus berpikir seperti itu**_

 _ **He was trying to skip rocks in the ocean saying to me**_

 _ **Dia berusaha lompati karang di samudera sambil berkata padaku**_

 _ **Don't you see the starlight starlight**_

 _ **"Tidakkah kau lihat cahaya bintang**_

Ken menuntun Leo yang meracau tak jelas, tapi Ken mengartikan itu sebagai sebuah nyanyian sedih karena nadanya bukan seperti orang mabuk biasanya, terlihat sangat sedih. Ken juga mendengar Leo meracau tentang orang tuanya.

Ken membawa Leo duduk dibangku depan pantai. Ken mengusap tangannya, kedinginan. Ia tadi tidak membawa mantel karena memang tadi suhu udara sangat panas.

"Kau tak apa hyung?" Ken menepuk kedua pipi leo bergantian. Leo membuka matanya sedikit, ia kembali berguman tak jelas.

"Impianku adalah bisa menjadi seorang ilmuwan yang bisa menemukan obat untuk ayah"

Ken menatap bingung Leo. Leo hyung ingin jadi ilmuwan? Kenapa tadi ia bilang padaku mau meneruskan perusahaan ayahnya?. Ken penasaran dengan hidup Leo. Namun, segera ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak Kenie, jangan mencampuri urusan orang lain"

 _ **Don't you dream impossible things**_

 _ **"Tidakkah kau impikan hal yang mustahil?"**_

Ken terus mendengarkan ocehan Leo yang sangat panjang tersebut. Menceritakan tentang lekak lekuk impiannya, dan... kejadian yang menimpa Orang tuanya

"Impianmu sangat mustahil hyung... bagaimanapun kau tetap membutuhkan orang tua yang dapat menemanimu" Ken tersenyum sendiri mendengar ucapannya yang terlalu menasehati?, air matanya mulai mengalir perlahan.

Leo akhirnya sudah sedikit sadar dari keadaan mabuknya. Ken langsung memeluk tubuh Leo dengan erat. Ia tau, sangat tau bagaimana terpuruknya Leo.

"Walau kita baru bertemu sekali hyung, tapi aku merasa kita sudah kenal sejak lama"

Flashback off

 _ **Ooh ooh we could get married**_

 _ **Ooh ooh kita bisa menikah**_

 _ **Have ten kids and teach them how to dream**_

 _ **Miliki sepuluh anak dan ajari mereka cara bermimpi**_

Leo memegang kedua tangan Ken. Ia berlutut, tangannya merogoh sesuatu dari dalam saku jasnya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak yang membuat Ken kini menangis.

"Be my wife, Kennie?" Ken semakin keras menangis. Ia sudah jatuh hati terhadap Leo semenjak pertemuan itu. Hidupnya lebih menghargai apapun. Ia mulai membiasakan diri dengan perlakuan keluarganya yang menganggap dirinya perempuan.

Leo dan Ken semakin dekat semenjak itu. Sekarang tempat selain kantor dan sekolah Ken. Pasti mereka terlihat bersama. Dan orang tua Ken sendiri tidak mempermasalahkannya, mereka tidak marah jika cinta Ken itu melenceng dari yang ditentukan. Kita bisa apa? Merubahnya?. Itu sama saja dengan membunuh perlahan mereka berdua.

"I do, h-hyung" Ken berucap dengan terbata bata. Ia masih dalam keadaan menangis. Menangis bahagia. Tepuk tangan meriah dari para tamu yang hadir.

Leo berdiri, ia mendekatkan dirinya lebih dekat pada Ken. Jari jemari Leo mengusap bekas air mata itu. Ken terdiam dan menghentikan tangisnya. Ia terkejut dengan kelakuan Leo.

"Terima kasih banyak Kenie, terima kasih.." Leo berucap pelan. Dirinya memandang Ken sayu. Dia sangat berterima kasih pada Ken karena mau menerima seseorang yang memiliki impian yang tinggi ini, dan tidak dapat tercapai pula mimpi itu dan juga seorang yatim piatu yang dikasihani orang lain.

"Sama sama hyung" Ken mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Leo dan tersenyum lalu memeluk tubuh Leo yang kekar itu. Ken mengeratkan pelukannya. Leo juga kini mengalungkan lengannya ke pinggang Ken dan membalas memeluk Ken.

"Bisakah kita memiliki 10 anak hyung? Keke.. dan kita ajarkan pada mereka tentang sebuah mimpi" Ken berkata dengan nada cengingisan, merusak suasana romantis itu.

"10 bukankah terlalu banyak? 2 anak cukup" Leo melepas pelukannya. Dan membalas perkataan Ken dengan iklan yang sering ia temukan di TV.

"Aku bercanda hyung"

 _ **Like we dream impossible dreams**_

 _ **Seperti kita impikan yang mustahil**_

 _ **Don't you see the starlight starlight**_

 _ **Tidakkah kau lihat cahaya bintang**_

Aku seorang Lee Ken. Orang yang tidak pernah membayangkan ia akan menikah dengan Leo. Jung Leo. Pemimpin dari Jung Intertainment. Dengan pertemuan tak sengaja, kita bersama. Seperti diserial serial drama di TV? Iya mungkin.

Leo hyung menganggapku sebagai cahaya bintang. Setiap malam aku bertanya "Tidakah kau melihat cahaya bintang?" Dan dia pasti menjawab dengan kata kata yang sama. Aku sendiri sampai hafal.

Impianku dan dia memang sangat mustahil jika di logika. Namun, Aku tidak memikirkan itu. Bukankah impian yang membuat kita maju? Impian yang tak tinggi itu menuliskan bahwa kita itu tidak berniat untuk mencapai kemenangan.

Aku harap kita bisa saling mencintai sampai kita tiada. Dan jika kita memiliki anak, aku ingin dia meneruskan cita cita seorang Jung Leo. Menjadi seorang ilmuwan cerdas dunia.

Terima kasih... Terima kasih banyak telah mengubah hidupku. Aku senang bisa bertemu kembali denganmu Jung Leo. Tetangga kecilku yang tampan. Aku mencintaimu.

 **END!**

Happy VIXX 3rd ANNIVERSARY DEBUT~ Maaf jae ga bisa langsung update setiap couple. Padahal Jae udah jadwalin. Tapi tadi temen jae ngajak maen... jadi ya gini T-T (maap curhat)

Udah ya, Last word.. thank you for reading my fic, are you like my fic? Or are you disslike my fic?.

May to review?. Don't be a ghost riders~


End file.
